OVER YOU
by MioShiinamachi
Summary: Camus es un asistente de ejecutivo en el mundo de las finanzas. Las cosas para el se complican gracias a uno de sus jefes que le hace la vida imposible cargandolo de trabajo. Por otro lado Kardia otro ejecutivo en jefe, experimentara sentimientos hacia Camus. CamusxKardia, CamusxMilo, DégelxKardia. Basado en la serie de SKINs "FIRE". Advertencias: Contiene YAOI y LEMON


— ¿Que haces despierto a las 5 de la mañana?

— Prepararme para el trabajo.

— Camus es muy temprano, vuelve a la cama.

— Duérmete tu Shura, en verdad no puedo llegar tarde de nuevo.

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación seguido del peli negro.

— Ya que estarás por la ciudad, podrías traer para la cena un poco de pan de ajo. ¿Por favor?

Camus bufó molesto, pero la cara de su amigo le causaba mucha gracia cuando suplicaba perdiendo su dureza y frialdad.

— Está bien, solo si dejas de pasarte a mi cama cada vez que tienes problemas.

-De acuerdo lo haré...bueno lo intentaré Te amo cariño, que tengas un lindo viaje.

—Te amo cielo.—Dijo burlándose antes de cerrar la puerta y salir hacia su trabajo.

Camus trabajaba como asistente para una empresa de Finanzas, corredores de bolsa para ser precisos.

Hacia un año que terminó la carrera de economía, con 20 años y sin experiencia fue su última y gloriosa opción. Shura era su mejor amigo, estudio lo mismo pero no era su vocación, la suya era "Dj" de los más bajos pubs de Inglaterra. Un hipocondríaco según Camus, pero solo se debía a su problema de alcohol y peleas callejeras.

Todos los días, Camus tomaba el metro, una hora era su recorrido después seguía caminando unos 15 minutos hasta llegar a los elegantes y altos edificios.

Su problema era que al ser asistente cualquier error que cometiera se lo echaban en cara a él y no al Ejecutivo que era su "jefe".

—Camus, necesito los informes de las últimas dos semanas, también ten lista la sala de juntas a las 8:10.

Dijo el ejecutivo con toda gracia mirando su "Rolex" negro.

—¿Algo más Dégel?

—Sí, no la cagues.

Camus sonrió sarcástico, deseando que el techo se desplomara en ese momento y lo matará.

—Bien, todo estará listo en unos minutos...— Dijo escribiendo en un una nota plegable.— ¿Algo más?

-¡Dégel!- Ambos franceses giraron para encontrarse con la despampanante figura del dueño de esa voz ronca que cautivaba a todo ser.

—Kardia, todo listo, le decía a mi lindo amigo Camie que tenga lista la Sala de Juntas.

Kardia solo lo miró de reojo, Camus bajo la mirada con una sonrisa grapando y armando juegos de documentos para la reunión, le daba pena ese par "escondiendo" su relación ante todo el corporativo.

—Necesito que llames a John, las cifras están bajando y no debería pasar esto. Es muy pronto.

Dégel desvió la mirada de Kardia para volver con Camus como diciendo "encárgate de eso también" Camus solo asintió, en el interior quería ahorcarlo.

—Yo me encargo, por cierto ¿Y Gemu? Escuche que habían incrementado un 20% el día de ayer.

Los ejecutivos siguieron su camino hacia la oficina de Kardia hablando sobre cifras y Compañias.

Camus después de armar los juegos de carpetas las dejo en los respectivos lugares en la mesa de madera, sirviendo café para cada ejecutivo que asistiría a la reunión, su compañero de trabajo se reportó enfermo dejándolo a él con doble o triple de trabajo.

Para su suerte tuvo que asistir en todo en la reunión, tomando nota de lo relevante, no era algo complaciente escuchar números y estadísticas por dos horas seguidas pero el pasar el café, las copias, era tedioso tener que escuchar y anotar al mismo tiempo.

Al finalizar la reunión Camus tuvo un momento de paz trabajando solo en una presentación resumiendo lo dicho en la junta pasada tarea que le había encomendado Kardia.

La hora de comer llegó como siempre Shura llamó para molestar o solo no sentirse solo en casa.

— Hola bello durmiente ¿desayunaste?

— No tengo apetito, además quiero esperaré a ese pan de ajo delicioso que traerás.

— Tonto, tienes que comer algo, una fruta siquiera.—Mientras se acercaba a la cafetería a unas cuantas cuadras de su edificio mantenía la plática para no sentirse solo.

— Veré que encuentro. ¿Qué comerás hoy?

— Ensalada y quizás un té de naranjo. Hoy Dégel se portó como un verdadero imbécil, siento que la cabeza me explotará.

— Aguanta un poco más querido, igual no te puede despedir sin ti él no puede hacer nada.

— Jajaja es cierto, no sé cómo llego a ser ejecutivo.

—Le dio las nalgas a todos en la empresa para llegar a ese puesto. Puta francesa.

— ¿Disculpa? ¡Que te traes contra los franceses!

— A excepción de ti, ¿mejor?

— Mejor, te veo Shura. Come frutas y verduras.

— Te espero cielo, besos.

— Besos cariño.

Ya se encontraba en la fila para ordenar. Colgó y revisó su correo como de costumbre.

Se preparaba para ordenar cuando un chico se le cruzó en la caja.

—Disculpa pero era mi turno.—Tocando suave el brazo del muchacho. El chico giró haciéndose a un lado.

—Lo siento como te vi hablando por teléfono creí que no ordenarías aún.

Camus cruzó miradas con el joven de ojos azules, unos hermosos ojos ¿era posible que fuese humano? Era perfecto de pies a cabeza, no pudo evitar recorrer su mirada de arriba abajo acción que el rubio imitó.

—No yo... te pido una disculpa, si quieres ordena tu primero.— Hablo después de que recobro la noción del tiempo.

—Tengo una mejor idea ordenamos juntos.

Camus asintió con toda seriedad.

—Buenas tardes señor, quisiera ordenar un panini de Roost beef y en vez de ensalada una ración de papas fritas y un jugo de naranja. Y para mi amigo- Volvió abrirle paso a Camus para que ordenara.

— Para mí una ensalada con pollo y un té de naranjo, caliente por favor.

El cajero dio el total y antes que Camus reaccionara sacando su billetera el otro ya recibía el cambio, se sentaron en una mesa junto al ventanal que daba directo a la corporación.

— No era necesario que pagaras por mi comida.

—Considéralo una disculpa por meterme en la fila

—Aun así…gracias

— Por cierto soy Milo.

—Camus, mucho gusto.— Con una gran sonrisa estrechando su mano con la del rubio.

— No puedo creer que trabajamos en la misma corporación y no te haya visto jamás.

— ¿Cómo sabes dónde trabajo?

— Por tu gafete.— Señalando el plástico que colgaba de la camisa negra de Camus.

— Ugh, siempre olvido que lo traigo-Removiéndose el gafete asegurándolo en su bolsillo.

— Está bien, también me pasa. ¿En que sección estas?

—Asistente ejecutivo ¿y tú?

— En mercadotecnia, vaya estas hasta arriba con los jefes.

— Si no sabes lo que daría por estar en tu sección.

Fueron interrumpidos por el mesero que llevaba sus platillos a la mesa.

Siguieron charlando un poco más durante la comida, antes de retirarse de la cafetería Camus ordeno el pan de ajo que tanto le suplico Shura. Después ingresaron juntos a la corporación Milo acompaño a Camus hasta su sección, intercambiaron números y se despidieron.

Camus dejo sus pertenencias bajo su escritorio volviendo a las presentaciones que estaba por terminar

— Camie ¿cierto?

— Cerca, Camus— Dijo indiferente, Kardia asintió avergonzado.

— Trae las presentaciones a mi oficina, las revisaremos cuidadosamente.

— Si un minuto y lo alcanzó.

Kardia golpeteo sus dedos en el escritorio de Camus poniéndolo nervioso.— Lo siento y no te preocupes Dégel ya se fue, no te me pongas nervioso.

Kardia sonrió suave a Camus y salió hacia su oficina.

Después de que termino le paso el USB con la presentación corregida.

— Muy bien Camus, esto se ve perfecto. Muy buen trabajo, sigue así.

Camus suspiro aliviado, por fin luego de un largo día regresaría a su casa. Solo tenía que lidiar un rato con Shura y listo.

— Si no hay más me retiro, buenas noches.

—Ah Camus— Lo detuvo con la mirada.

— ¿necesita algo más? ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?— preguntó amable, pues él no era un imbécil como Dégel.

— Mañana sé que es tu día libre pero te necesito.

"Te necesito"

— Si está bien, a qué hora me necesita- sin pensar mordió su labio inferior, cosa que hacia cuando quería coquetear con alguien.

— ¿Te parece a las 8?

— Si la hora que sea conveniente para usted.

—Gracias, te debo muchas.

Asintió y dio media vuelta para recoger sus cosas.

—Por cierto ¿Dégel vendrá?

Kardia rio bajo asintiendo.

—Temo que sí, él es el encargado en este proyecto.

Camus no dijo nada más, rolo los ojos con una mueca de fastidio y recogió sus cosas, saliendo lo más rápido posible hacia el metro.

En el metro revisaba con cuidado los reportes que habían entregado ese día, había un error uno muy grande. No era su culpa pues quien le daba esos reportes no era ni Dégel ni Kardia si no los corredores. Tenía que hacérselo saber a sus jefes o si no la corporación se vendría abajo. Le mando un mensaje de texto a Dégel y Kardia

"Buenas noches, disculpe la intromisión pero hay un pequeño error, al revisar el reporte que entregamos hoy no se dieron cuenta pues es muy pequeño pero de esos errores ocurren grandes desastres. Se localiza en la página 14 sección 5. Mil disculpas por la intromisión, nos vemos mañana. Saludos."

Nervioso espero la confirmación de sus jefes, esperando y uno de ellos no le echaran la culpa (que no era de él). Recibió respuesta de Dégel, dudo en abrir el mensaje pero se armó de valor y lo abrió.

"Recibido y notificado. Gracias, hoy estuviste bien. Hasta mañana y descansa."

Abrió sus ojos muy grandes, por primera vez le agradecía de manera cordial.

De nuevo su teléfono vibro, era un mensaje de Kardia.

"Gracias, pero te esfuerzas demasiado necesitas descansar."

Sonrió como estupido ¿Por qué le daba gusto recibir un mensaje de su jefe?

Camus: "Solo hago mi trabajo, usted también necesita descansar mañana igual que hoy será un día largo."

Kardia:"¿Te preocupas por mí? Eso es nuevo, por mí no te preocupes ya tengo experiencia en esto en cambio tu eres joven. Por cierto ¿Algún plan para el fin de semana?"

Que estaba pasando, en verdad le importaba tanto saber de él, después de meses por qué justo ahora.

Camus:" Viejo, no lo creo, solo está lleno de experiencia. Y para el fin de semana sí, mi amigo es DJ y siempre lo acompaño a sus eventos, así que estaré de fiesta."

Kardia:" ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que no voy de fiesta, pero sería ridículo asistir a una fiesta donde abundan universitarios. P.d. Gracias por el cumplido."

Camus:"Es bienvenido cuando quiera, en nuestras fiestas no nos fijamos en la edad solo en como festeja."

Espero respuesta, oops tal vez fue muy pronto para invitarlo a una de sus actividades.

Unos diez minutos más viajo en el metro, luego de descender de este fue directo a su casa, Shura se encontraba en el techo fumando. El techo era como un patio para ellos donde salían a relajarse y fumar o beber en paz.

— ¡Hola cariño!- Grito mientras subía con la caja de pan.

— Hola cielo, te extrañe.—como era de costumbre Shura lo esperaba fumando sentado en una silla de jardín

— Perdón, me quede terminando un pendiente y me tomo un poco más de lo esperado.

Se quejó el francés pasándole la caja de pan.

— ¿Y qué hay de nuevo?

Camus suspiro liberando un par de botones de su camisa.

— Lo mismo de siempre, Dégel sigue siendo una cagada. También pasó algo nuevo el día de hoy.

— Espera calentare esto y luego subo.

Camus sonrió sentándose en una de las sillas de jardín y relajarse.

En ese momento recibió un mensaje, ansiaba que fuese Kardia pero no era de Milo.

Milo:"Me dio gusto conocerte, me hiciste el día más agradable. ¿Te veo mañana?"

Camus:"También me dio gusto conocerte Milo, por supuesto nos vemos mañana. Descansa."

Tomo un cigarro, lo encendió llevándoselo directo a sus labios, inhalo profundo y exhaló. Aún con la cabeza hecha un caos intentando no pensar en Kardia o en su trabajo.

Shura subía con las manos cargadas, una con la caja de pan recalentado, en las otras dos copas y una botella de vino, en su antebrazo colgaba dos mantas para refugiarse del frio otoñal.

— Ahora sí, platícame que paso de nuevo.— Sirviendo el vino en las copas se dispuso a escuchar.

— Conocí a un chico.— Dijo con una sonrisa gigantesca tomando la copa en sus manos.

—Ese es mi Camus. ¿Y luego?-—llenándose la boca con el pan de ajo.— ¿Te lo "cofiste"?

— Shura no seas asqueroso y no. Y solo queda decir que trabaja en la misma corporación, pero en otra sección y comimos juntos.

-¿Y…que más? ¡Habla hombre habla!-

Zamarreándolo con cuidado de no tirar la copa sobre el pelirrojo.

— ¡Nada mas!, intercambiamos números y ya.—

En ese momento su móvil vibro desde el bolsillo. Shura se anticipó y le arrebato el móvil.

— "Gracias por la invitación la tendré en cuenta, por cierto el negro te queda bien. Descansa" De Kardia. ¿TU JEFE?-

Camus se hizo el sordo fumando, por dentro moría de emoción su jefe le había dicho que se veía bien hoy.

—¡Hey! Te estoy hablando ¿Qué haces texteándote con tu jefe?- Dándole un golpe en el hombro.

—¡Ya! no es nada, solo lo ayude en algo y seguimos platicando pero nada fuera de lo común.

— Yo no sé si estas sordo o te haces "El negro te queda bien" ¡POR FAVOR! Te quiere en la cama ¡ya!

— Shura estas exagerando, yo me voy a dormir que mañana trabajo.— Le beso la frente a Shura tomando de vuelta su móvil.

— Recuerda que mañana es mi gran evento.

— Si, como olvidarlo llevas un mes recordándomelo.

— Ten te regalo un pase más.

Camus iba a tomarlo pero Shura lo bacilo.

— Pero piensa muy bien a quien invitaras, lo hago porque ya te mereces a alguien en tu vida.

— Oolala, está bien lo haré.- Se puso de puntillas arrebatándole el pasé de la fiesta. — Buenas noches flojo, te quiero.

Descendió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, se cambió de ropa por una más cómoda para dormir, releyó los mensajes con Kardia. ¿En verdad estaría coqueteando con él? Y sobre todo ¿le gustaba Kardia?

Se quedó dormido con esas preguntas en su mente, Shura tenía razón ya era hora de empezar la búsqueda


End file.
